


OC is No More

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ever - Freeform, F/M, Nobody messes with Shield's Family, i need tagging lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: O.C. gets left in the dust, and their plan backfires when they try to get revenge on you and AJ for betraying them. They never guessed that you had family who would protect you. Once a Hound, always a Hound.
Relationships: AJ Styles/Reader, aj styles/you
Kudos: 6





	OC is No More

**Author's Note:**

> I legit had to write this a few times just to get it to go the way I wanted it. Hope you enjoy! I changed who was in the match because I couldn't find a way to include Corbin without his lackeys...:D
> 
> Request: AJ Styles is tired of the OC, so he and his girlfriend (reader) leave after Styles attacks them one night. Then, during a mixed tag match against Baron Corbin, Gallows and Anderson attack them out of nowhere, beating them down. However, the OC did not expect Shield to come to the rescue. 
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by Wwesarahjaneroszko

You were backstage for the match between two members of the O.C. and the Viking Raiders. AJ had told you he wanted you backstage for this match in case things went haywire. 

Tonight was the night when AJ had decided enough was enough. He wants out, and he wants you out. So he plans on backstabbing Gallows and Anderson during the match and leaving them in the dust for the Viking Raiders to pick up the win. 

You had a bad feeling, however, for your boyfriend’s match later on tonight. There was no way that Luke and Karl were going to let it go. Who would let a betrayal go with no repercussions? Nobody that you knew of.

So, you search the hallways, looking for specific people you hoped would be willing to help. Sure, you were positive they would say yes, but worry still gnaws at your gut. You remember when you turned down the offer when they invited you to rejoin when they reunited two years ago, and you hoped and prayed that they still care enough to help you and AJ. Even though you’re aware of AJ’s history with a certain someone in the group.

“(Y/N)! Been a while since we last saw you back here, sweetcheeks.”

With a smile on your face, you turn towards Dean. “Yeah, but seriously, I need to talk to you,” you glance behind him to Roman and Seth, “all of you.”

Nodding, Dean whistled low to get the other two guys’ attention, and Roman and Seth walk over, attention fully on you. “What’s up?”

“Well, I know you have a history with AJ, Dean, which is why I’m hesitating to even ask, but we’re leaving the O.C. tonight. AJ’s out there right now dealing with it, but I know Gallows and Anderson. They’re going to get their hands on him later on tonight during his matchup against Sami Zayn,” you tell them, pausing for a moment to think of how to word what you wanted to ask.  
But before you could open your mouth to even say the words, Seth spoke up. “Relax, we got you. Of course we’ll help. You’re going ringside with him for his match, right?” You nod.

“Great, so we’ll venture down there through the crowd on the announcers side, so you should hang around there just in case they show up. You remember your signal for us?” 

“Yeah, of course. I never forgot it. When they start to go after me - which I know they will - I’ll do the signal and you guys can leap the barricade.”

xXxXxXx

The four of you continue on planning, even after AJ had attacked the O.C., stating that he and (Y/N) were leaving.

The Viking Raiders took advantage, and picked up the win as AJ walked up the ramp and into the gorilla. He was confused when he didn’t see you there waiting for him, so he decides to look for you. 

He found you in catering, drinking some water. “Hey, where were you?” 

“Well, I found a way to deal with Anderson and Gallows later on. You’ll see,” you added the last part when you saw that he was about to ask what. He shook his head, wondering what your plan was, but then he glanced up behind you to see the Shield members, and were surprised to see them in their ring gear, as if they were going to fight. Then he glanced back down to you and saw you on your phone, waiting for time to pass by.

He put two and two together and chuckled. “Whatever your plan is, I’m positive it’ll work.”

xXxXxXx

You managed to pull some strings and now you were guest commentator during AJ’s match. So now here you are, sitting next to Michael Cole - who you low key wanted to greet his face with a cinderblock at times - while watching AJ face off against Sami.

“It’s a surprise to see that you’re a guest commentator with us tonight, after what happened earlier,” Michael commented.

“Well, AJ isn’t one to let stuff like Gallows and Anderson stop him from winning matches, and nothing is going to stop me from being out here to support him. After all, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn’t out here?” you asked him, though you’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous as all hell.

You glanced at the crowd to your right when the announcers weren’t looking and spotted Seth doing a thumbs up your way, his way of signalling that they’re in place and waiting for your signal. You chuckled and turned back to the match, to see Sami having the momentum.

xXxXxXx

Finally, it happened. AJ was about to win due to pinfall, when Gallows came from the crowd, Anderson behind him, and slid into the ring, effectively breaking up the pin and ending the match. You stood up, headphones being tossed back onto the table, acting as if you were ready to bolt if they came after you.

Anderson looked your way, and rolled out of the ring. He begins to stalk towards you, and were confused when you held up your right fist, acting as if you were agitated at something that was near you. He wondered what caused you to do that, but at the moment, he didn’t care. His mind was set into making AJ pay for his betrayal, and he knew attacking you would hurt him the most.

However, before he could get his hands on you, he was speared by Reigns who successfully leapt over the barricade, tackling him. Seth and Dean hopped over, and rushed to aid AJ. 

Soon, the tables were turning to Shield’s favor, when Anderson eventually fled to the back, Roman being no match for him at the moment. The crowd was going wild during the entire brawl, and cheered impossibly louder when they did the classic Triple Power Bomb on Gallows. AJ slid out of the ring and headed towards you, wanting to make sure you were okay. You were just sitting on the barricade, watching the brawl with a smile on your face.

“This was your plan wasn’t it?” AJ asked, even though he knew the answer already.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m always a Hound at heart. They’ll always be there for me. Just like they did when we were all together. Family doesn’t leave each other behind. I knew they’d help, I just wasn’t so sure if they’d want to help you at first, because of your history with Dean.”

You look back towards the ring when you heard Seth’s voice through the speakers. “You know, our baby sister came to us earlier, in slight distress. When we found out why, we had to help her. There was no way we are going to let one of our own go down to enemies like the O.C. That includes AJ Styles.” He turned towards the two of you and motions for you to get inside the ring.

Upon doing so, he puts an arm around your shoulders in a one-armed hug. He looks at AJ. “Styles, consider yourself an honorary member of The Shield.” 

You all did the infamous Shield Signature, all of your fists together, signifying all of you as one unit. 

As you always said, if you mess with one, you mess with _all_.


End file.
